Sleep Is Just a Dream
by SCIFIsh
Summary: Sequel to Open Mouth, Insert Foot. Enjoy!


A/N: My lovely reviewers submitted reviews, so I decided to write the sequel faster... I love you guys! And this, even tho it's the sequel, this did NOT really happen... its just for the sake of the story. So alrite, the story...

-----

_(Early Afternoon…)_

Darra Thel-Tanis snuck into Tru Veld's private quarters, carrying a little bundle.

_Hah, I said I'd get Tru for his foot in my mouth… and getting Anakin and Ferus—well, who doesn't want to?_

The brilliant redhead had already finished sabotaging the wardrobes of Ferus Olin and Anakin Skywalker by soaking all their clothes with bright-red juice, but this was going to be the most fun. And to add to the excitement, her three fellow-Padawans were all out for the day, racing their speeders around the Temple grounds, so they wouldn't find out until late at night.

_Haha, lucky them, lucky me… next target: sleep-couch. _

Darra jerked the brown blankets off of Tru's sleep couch and carefully unraveled her package. A few seconds later, the sheets joined the blankets in a heap on the floor.

_Ooh, yummy._

All hard and crusty, the stale little biscuits sat happily on their cloth napkin packaging.

Tru is going to love this… 

With an evil grin, Darra carefully crumbled the biscuits into little tiny pieces and scattered half of them all over the bed. Then, she neatly replaced the sheets, making them as smooth as possible over the biscuit crumbs.

Time for second helpings! 

Darra spread the remaining half of the crumbs on top of the sheets, took out a bottle of brown liquid from her tunic pocket, and giggled evilly.

Everyone knows you can't have biscuits without gravy! 

Carefully, she drizzled the dark gravy all over the top layer of biscuit crumbs. Now, Tru's sleep-couch was a mess of crumbs, sheets, more crumbs, and gravy. She then proceeded to pour some more gravy inside his pillowcase.

_I couldn't have done a better job._

Finally, she replaced the blankets, surveyed her work, and nodded contentedly.

_And now: time for the clothes._

Grinning, she surveyed Tru's wardrobe.

Hmm… two cloaks, three tunics, three inner tunics, and four pairs of pants. Ooh! And two pairs of boots! 

Excitedly, she wrapped all of Tru's clothing in his cloaks and tucked the bulging bundle under her arm.

Now he won't have clothes to change into after he gets dirty! 

She turned to walk out of the room, but stopped in her tracks.

Wait… what about his boots? 

Suddenly, an idea sprang up in her head. She reached for her half-empty bottle of gravy, and distributed the remainder of its contents into the boots.

_He's really going to love me for this one._

She shook her head, thinking of the disaster that would soon befall the unfortunate apprentice.

Okay, time to go… but for the final touch… 

She quickly scrawled a note on an old datasheet on Tru's workbench. "Hope you enjoy your midnight snack… and your foot was delicious. Darra."

With a laugh, she ran off to her quarters with Tru's clothes in hand.

XXX

_(That Night…)_

Tru arrived at his quarters, half-asleep. He yawned, and without a second thought, dove into his sleep-couch… and right into biscuit crumbs and gravy. In the blink of an eye, he was out of his sleep-couch and instantly awake.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Eew! Sick! GROSS!"

He fumbled in the dark for the light switch, spreading gravy/crumbs all over as he went. When the light was finally on, all he could make of his room was that everything was covered with brown goop and sticky white crumbs. His eyes finally rested on a slip of paper on his workbench.

"DARRA!"

XXX

_(Next Day…)_

Three bleary-eyed Padawans sat in Mechanics II, two with red-and-pink stained tunics, and one with a brown-stained tunic. All three obviously had gotten no sleep, and it took all their remaining energy to stay awake.

"Tru, it's all your fault," moaned Anakin, running a hand through his uncombed hair.

"No it's not," muttered the exhausted-and-dirty Padawan.

"I'm with Anakin," Ferus reluctantly agreed. "You stuck your foot in her mouth."

Just then, a well-rested Darra walked in. Having overheard only Ferus's part of the conversation, she sarcastically remarked, "We should make today a galactic holiday—Ferus agrees with Anakin!"

"Uggh…" came the collective moan.

"Well, boys, have a stellar day!"

With that, a pleased Darra walked away from the worn-out trio.

**End**


End file.
